


If Laughter Ruled The World, We Would All Be Happy

by seasongbytheseaborn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Flash Fic, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasongbytheseaborn/pseuds/seasongbytheseaborn
Summary: Dean points a finger at him. “Damn straight.”Castiel immediately thinks of the perfect response. “No, I am not.”
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	If Laughter Ruled The World, We Would All Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine. This is also my first fic on this website! I finally posted something on AO3! :D Yay!
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome but not necessary.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Castiel sighs from where he’s standing by the trunk of the Impala as Dean digs around in the secret compartment for the container of salt. “Okay. Let’s see if I’ve got this right. We’re going to just wander in and hope it doesn’t return before we manage to set the trap?”

Put that way, it sounds like they’re fools with a death wish. But at least this time they have a semblance of a plan, as compared to how many times they were in a hurry and rushed right in without perpending how stopping to come up with a strategy might be worth the extra time.

When he thinks about it, they’re really quite lucky they’ve come out on the other side of a good majority of the cases they go on, considering how many of them were finished by dumb luck, fast thinking, and quick reflexes.

Sam doesn’t look all that happy at his summary of their ridiculous plot, but instead of suggesting any changes, he just replies with, “Yes.”

Dean stops looking for the salt long enough to pop his head out and say, “It’s going to work. It has before.”

He doesn’t share Dean’s optimism, and he doubts Sam does either. “We really like pushing our luck, don’t we?”

Dean points a finger at him. “Damn straight.”

Castiel immediately thinks of the perfect response. “No, I am not.”

Dean pauses for a second as he comprehends the joke, then bursts out laughing.

Sam rolls his eyes in exasperation, but there’s a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. “You two are such idiots.”

Castiel grins. He’s glad his impromptu joke went over so well. It makes him happy to cause even one of the Winchesters to laugh. They don’t do it enough in his opinion. He tries to counteract that as often as he can. Sadly he isn’t always successful, but that’s what next time is for.

Dean is now leaning on the rim of the Impala’s trunk for support as he continues to chortle and Sam is quietly laughing too. Castiel isn’t surprised to learn he’s also letting out an occasional chuckle.

It’s difficult not to laugh when Dean does – he has one of those open, honest laughs that invites you to join in even if you don’t quite know why something is funny to him. Even people who don’t know him tend to laugh along with him.

Castiel thinks merriment is a good look on the older Winchester. Then again, Dean always looks good, even when he’s covered in less than desirable substances – as compared to himself, who often looks like a drowned cat when that happens. It’s not fair, but it’s made up for by being able to take in the sight that is Dean.

The three of them having finally calmed down, Sam and Castiel simply stand there as Dean straightens up and swipes at his eyes. “That was a freaking _terrible_ joke.”

“You laughed at it.”

“Shut up.”

Sam shakes his head. “Alright, guys, let’s get going before we run out of time and it comes back.”

The younger Winchester turns around and heads off in the direction of the cave. Castiel goes to follow, but Dean stops him with a hand on his arm. He gives the hunter an inquiring look.

Dean’s eyes are still sparkling with mirth, and a warm sense of contentment blooms in Castiel’s heart at the sight.

Dean leans over and presses a kiss to Castiel’s cheek. “Thanks, Cas. I needed that.”

He smiles. “You’re welcome, Dean.”

Dean grabs the salt from the trunk before shutting it and they go after Sam.


End file.
